


Не время для хрустальной туфельки

by heksejakt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sex with Person in a Coma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Одна из пациенток нравится Баку больше других.
Relationships: Buck/Beatrix Kiddo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Не время для хрустальной туфельки

Иногда Баку казалось, что белобрысая сука умерла — просто перестала дышать в какой-то момент. Тогда он подрывался в её палату, точно сумасшедший, распахивал дверь — и успокаивался, глядя в умиротворённое лицо с резкими, заострёнными временем и комой чертами.

Сука, если ничто не нарушит её планы, явно собиралась жить ещё долго. Хотя правильнее было бы назвать это существованием.

Иногда Бак жалел, что ему самому не хватало яиц отключить её от аппарата жизнеобеспечения.

— Ну привет, красотка, — поздоровался он привычно, — всё лежишь, ага? 

Сука промолчала.

— У тебя сегодня маникюр по плану. Да и педикюр тоже, чего уж мелочиться. Вдруг очнёшься и высадишь себе глаз, когда будешь лицо чесать. Кровищи будет — пиздец просто…

Мастер маникюра из Бака был откровенно хуёвый — сам он просто время от времени подстригал и подпиливал ногти, чтобы они не выглядели так, точно он ковырялся в чьей-нибудь жопе. Поэтому под рукой оказались только миниатюрные ножницы да самая дешёвая пилка из магазина «Всё по тридцать центов». 

Впрочем, насрать.

Аккуратно поднимая сукину руку, он подумал: а ведь она, наверное, должна быть ему благодарна за хороший уход. Проснётся — надо обговорить с ней, что да как. Иначе с чего бы ему тут вообще горбатиться на ту, что даже ебаное «спасибо» выдавить не в состоянии?

Ногти у неё были хорошие: идеальные овалы, розовые и гладкие. Бак не особо в этом разбирался, но выглядело красиво — значит, мамочка и папочка наградили её неплохим наследством. Жаль только, что долговязая такая, да и лицо грубоватое — будь чуть помиловидней, цены бы ей не было.

— Да ты не ссы, я осторожно, — буркнул он. — Кто бы с тобой тут возился каждый месяц, кроме меня.

С руками Бак разобрался довольно быстро. Да и было бы с чем копаться. Обрезал, подпилил, удостоверился, что получилось ровно — и можно переходить к следующему ногтю. Выёбываться ни к чему — в конце концов, сука вряд ли выйдет куда-нибудь в ближайшее время, а раз так, то можно позволить себе некоторую небрежность.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Но, может, угадаю?

Из кармана брюк Бак вынул тюбик самого дешёвого крема для тела, щедро выдавил на ладони, помассировал каждый палец. Не дело будет, если сука вдруг проснётся, а руки у неё такие, будто она пересекла пустыню в одиночестве. 

— Джинджер? Нет, простовато для тебя.

Крем пах какими-то цветами — химозно, резковато, — но всё же смутно знакомый аромат угадывался, и Бак поймал себя на том, что принюхивается к её ладоням. 

— Элли? Бетси? Дженнифер? Всё как-то хуёво звучит, как думаешь?

Ногти на ногах стричь было сложнее. Бак и со своими-то хреново справлялся — как ни крути, а приходится корячиться, чтобы подрезать ровно. У суки они были небольшие, но такие же ровные и аккуратные, как и на руках. Росли медленно — особо напрягаться не пришлось.

Бак скользнул пальцем по пятке. Удивительно мягкая — хотя, казалось бы, чему тут поражаться. Сука столько времени пролежала в этой поганой палате, что мозолям тут взяться просто неоткуда.

— Смешно будет, если ты какая-нибудь Молли. Дурацкое имечко. Мою сестру звали Молли, а потом она сторчалась со своим трахарем.

Он попытался представить, как бы она отреагировала, коснись он её ноги в другой ситуации — в момент бодрствования, который ещё неизвестно, наступит ли. Наверное, поджала бы пальцы и взвизгнула или ойкнула. А, может, двинула бы ему по роже как следует.

От одной мысли о том, как сука хлещет его по лицу — возможно, даже тыльной стороной ладони, — в штанах стало тесно. 

Бак выдавил ещё крема на ладони, растёр по её ступням — поразительно длинным, с тонкими пальцами, точно высеченными из камня. Сукины ноги совсем не напоминали женские — размерчик обуви у неё, судя по всему, был тот ещё, а Бак привык, что каждая его бывшая корчила из себя Золушку с миниатюрной ножкой.

Хотя, по правде сказать, не так уж и много у него было бывших. Да и разовые перепихоны едва ли назовёшь отношениями, так что…

Массируя ей ноги, Бак чувствовал, как стояк становится только твёрже. В конце концов, сука не узнает — она, если задуматься, много ещё о чём не знает.

Он приспустил форменные брюки вместе с трусами, высвобождая член, недолго думая, нанёс немного крема и на него. На кончике головки уже показалась капля смазки, но Бак знал, что чёрта с два её хватит — а раз так, стоило обо всём позаботиться.

— Красивые у тебя ноги, Андреа. Или Кимберли? Лилиан? Похуй, проснёшься — расскажешь наконец, как тебя зовут.

Не без усилий Бак подтянул её к изножью. Сука была на редкость тяжёлой — сплошь мышцы. Она, конечно, залежалась за это время и расслабилась, но чутьё подсказывало Баку: поднимись она сейчас на ноги — и можно не сомневаться, что ему свернут шею одним уверенным движением.

В ней чудилась какая-то опасность — там, за умиротворённой маской и за унылой больничной робой.

Приподняв её ступни на изножье, Бак удостоверился, что они густо намазаны кремом — и свёл их как можно теснее, чуть повернув, чтобы скользнуть членом между ними. Пальцы сукиных ног под его руками были жёсткими, а вот кожа ступней — мягкой и нежной. 

Ему доводилось трахаться по-всякому — в конце концов, даже среди тех, кто желал только разового перепихона, находились любительницы экспериментов. Но вот между ступней его член оказался впервые — и Бака крыло от одного только осознания этого факта. 

Смазанные кремом, ноги казались ещё мягче. Бак двинулся между ними, раз, другой. Ускорять темп не хотелось — сейчас никто не мог ему помешать. А раз так, какой смысл дёргаться?

Член скользил между ступней до упора — так, что они в итоге касались его лобка, — и Бак жалел разве что о том, что там, за ними, могло быть горячее и теснее, но нет. Трахнуть белобрысую как обычно он успел бы в любое время. 

Химозный запах цветов казался ярче. Невыносимее — и вместе с тем привлекательнее. У Бака перехватило дыхание. 

Он обвёл каждый палец на обеих ногах, коснулся одними подушечками гладких подстриженных ногтей — а потом, не удержавшись, вцепился обеими руками в ступни, судорожно дёрнулся и спустил прямо на обнажённые щиколотки. 

Несколько минут он стоял, держась за изножье и тщетно пытаясь отдышаться. Сука не шевелилась — но на долю секунды ему показалось, будто её веки затрепетали. По-дурацки выйдет, если она проснётся именно сейчас, что ни говори. Бак хорошо знал, в каком шоке бывают те, кто внезапно выходит из комы. Они бьются на больничных койках рыбами, выброшенными на сушу, хватают ртом воздух, не понимая, что были обеспечены им всё это время.

Если сука очнётся и увидит, что перемазана спермой, а напротив стоит мужик со спущенными штанами и обмякшим членом, в лучшем случае её хватит инфаркт.

Дрожащими руками он натянул брюки, вытащил из кармана салфетки, насухо вытер её щиколотки. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, хотя куда, казалось бы, крепче… Так или иначе, пусть не думает, что кто-то нарушает её покой.

— Завтра я познакомлю тебя кое с кем, дорогая, — сообщил Бак, скользнув языком по пересохшим губам. — Ты пользуешься спросом, знаешь ли. 

Сука не ответила. 

На миг ему почудилось, что она вот-вот готова подняться с койки. Бак отогнал эту мысль, тряхнув головой, и поспешил покинуть палату. Может, она встанет завтра. Может, через полгода. Может, больше никогда не встанет — да и какая, к чёрту, разница.

На душе скребли кошки.


End file.
